


Empty

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Nett Story) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Angel - Freeform, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Song Lyrics, bad boy brett, hunter nolan, troubled nolan, wolf brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Nolan likes to disappear sometimes, but this time is different. He get's a little close to the edge only to have someone pull him back, someone he least expects.Based off the song "Empty" by Olivia O'Brien - Lyrics are in bold.





	Empty

**I can't handle these pressures; all I can say is this stress hurts.**

 

Nolan parked his car. The small metal contraption palling in comparison to the larger trees surrounding it and him. He felt so small out here hidden in the preserve. He closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling the tingling numbness fizz in his veins from the high he just managed to score from the hunter supply lockers. He was almost at bliss, almost forgot the reason why he needed the preserve and drugs, and then his phone buzzed in rapid succession.

 

**Things are supposed to get better. I just need to put myself first.**

 

Nolan scrambled out of the car. Leaving his phone and the car door wide open. Desperately stumbling away in an attempt to find air to breathe.

 

**I'm always trying my hardest not to pick myself apart, this energy's killing my vibes now.**

 

He kept putting distance between himself and people he had somehow gotten mixed up with. Between himself and the despicable things that he was doing... that he was going to have to do.

 

Nolan reached a small clearing, moonlight shining down on him, caressing his pale skin as if they were old friends. Nolan was scared of the night, not of the darkness it brought but the darkness it brought out in him. He let his feet carry him until he was standing at the edge of one of the jagged cliffs lining the beacon hills preserve.

 

**Sometimes I just wanna drown out all of the thoughts in my mind, too much going on at the same time.**

 

He shouldn’t be out here, not at night, not on a full moon. But he just couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He was a creature of the night now too, just like the ones he hunted. He had become one of them… worse than one of them. So he closed his eyes and let the wind whip around him.

 

**I wish it would stop and I've tried, but life just sucks then we all die.**

Nolan heard a click to his left. Not the normal sound of branches snapping or furry critters scurrying about. It was the sound of metal, like a gun being loaded or maybe one of those old fashioned metal lighters.

**That's just reality, yeah don't lie to me. Yeah I'm fucked up but I don't wanna be.**

But he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt like he could breathe for the for time in ever, here with his toes dangerously hanging over the edge and cold fall air pushing at his body from every direction.

**I wonder if I'm good enough, but maybe I've just had too much. To drink, to smoke, to swallow. I'm drownin' up my sorrows. There's rules I'll never follow, pretend there's no tomorrow… I wish there was no tomorrow.**

“Don’t do it, Freckles.” A honeyed voice purred behind him.

**But I'm empty inside, yeah I'm empty inside, and I don't wanna live but I'm too scared to die. Yeah I'm empty inside, I just don't feel alive, and I don't wanna live but I'm too scared to die.**

He stepped back quickly, getting both feet fully back on to solid ground and half turning to face the man that had spoken from the darkness in the trees. A brief flash of a flame illuminating a few chiseled facial features and the collar of a dark leather jacket. A perfect mouth framing a long white cigarette.

**Wish I could erase my memories.**

Nolan looked back to the city just beyond the cliffs edge when he was staring blankly into the darkness after the flame cut out.

**So I could stop feeling so empty, I wish this shit wasn't so tempting.**

Strong hands were suddenly on him, the grip tight and demanding yet gentle and caring. Nolan shuddered at the contrast. At the way he felt with this person’s hands on him. It was almost as if he’d taken a second dose of the poison in his pocket.

**But it's hard to resist when there's plenty of things I could do to fuck me up. I wanna let go but I'm feeling so stuck. So all I can do is fill up my cup and sit here alone hoping no one disrupts.**

But he was disrupted, encountered upon by someone who lived in the darkness like him.

 

“Don’t.” The voice ordered again.

 

He let his head drop down to his chest and sank back into the body behind him.

**That's just reality, yeah don't lie to me. Yeah I'm fucked up but I don't wanna be.**

“Who are you.” He whispered, mostly to himself. Jumping slightly when the person actually responded.

 

A light chuckle danced in the air behind him, tickling the hairs at his nape. Setting something inside him on fire. “It’s better if you don’t know, little hunter.” Nolan tensed and the guy behind him sighed.

**I wonder if I'm good enough, but maybe I've just had too much. To drink, to smoke, to swallow, I'm drownin' up my sorrows. There's rules I'll never follow, pretend there's no tomorrow. I wish there was no tomorrow.**

If he knew what Nolan was… and he called him on it… that meant he was on the other side. He was the thing Nolan hunted. This person knew, knew what he was but still decided to keep him from doing something irreversible. He felt like crying, like curling into a ball and screaming out to the universe. For the monster behind him had shown him more compassion than anyone he’d ever known. The boy behind him cared… the boy behind him _saw_ him in the darkness.

**But I'm empty inside, yeah I'm empty inside and I don't wanna live but I'm too scared to die. Yeah I'm empty inside, I just don't feel alive, and I don't wanna live but I'm too scared to die.**

The hands at his arms tightened momentarily, pulling him back in to the present, back to the real world and out of his head where he so often got lost… especially when he wasn’t sober.

 

“Don’t come up here again…” The boy behind him warned, all of the gentleness and kindness gone, “it’s not safe for you here. Especially when you’re on this shit.” He growled, the warning sending tremors down his spine. The bag of crystalized purple powder was dangled in front of his face and then tossed over the edge of the bluff.

 

Lips were at his ear seconds after and he fought to keep any noises from escaping at the raw eroticism. “I’ll know if you don’t follow my directions, Freckles. I’m always watching.”

**My body's shakin'** , **my head is achin'** , **It feels like my heart is breakin'.** **My body's shakin'** , **my head is achin'** , **I can't fix this mess I'm makin'.**

Nolan gasped as goosebumps prickled his skin from toes to nose. It was like the high was sucked right out of him from the lips on the delicate skin of his ear. He quivered, and it wasn’t from the come down.

 

He abruptly decided he needed to see the boy again, see the dark angel that heard his silent cry. But when he turned, he found himself alone. Disappointment hit him like a monsoon and he tried hard to keep the broken sound that bubbled in the back of his throat in.

 

He had to see him again. Had to know him. Had feel alive again, even if it were for only a few seconds. Had to come back even though he was told not to.


End file.
